<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures Always Lie by ScribblesInTheMargins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237101">Pictures Always Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins'>ScribblesInTheMargins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best men at the wedding, Breathless Zine, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Zine piece, soft angst, victuuri wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past two weeks, Phichit had been so incredibly busy. It had all been worth it though. Tonight had been absolutely perfect. There was simply no other way to describe this night, no, this entire day. The actual ceremony had been held under an arbor of flowers, and he had stood next to his best friend as he saw Yuuri commit himself to be with Victor, the now husband who was the love of that man's life. Everything had been perfect. Now it was the reception. All the guests were so happy, dressed up and laughing as food and alcohol seemed to be everywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Breathless - A Phichimetti Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures Always Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for the Breathless Zine, a wonderful project dedicated to the Relationship between Christophe and Phichit.  Thank you so much for letting me contribute, I loved every minute of working with everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pictures Always Lie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By Scribbles in the Margins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the past two weeks, Phichit had been so incredibly busy. It had all been worth it though. Tonight had been absolutely perfect. There was simply no other way to describe this night, no, this entire day. The actual ceremony had been held under an arbor of flowers, and he had stood next to his best friend as he saw Yuuri commit himself to be with Victor, the now husband who was the love of that man's life. Everything had been perfect. Now it was the reception. All the guests were so happy, dressed up and laughing as food and alcohol seemed to be everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun set in the distance, and the fairy lights draped over the tent became the only source of light, Victor and Yuuri walked together to the cake. The cake had been Christophe's idea. It was a seven-tier extravagance, decorated in cascading buttercream flowers which were perfectly dyed to match the costumes both men had worn in their Stammi Vicino Duetto skate. The cornflower blues, lilacs, and fuschias all mixed in a beautiful bouquet of gentle color as they trailed along the side of the cake. The cake topper had even been custom designed, a perfect recreation of the grooms skating together. Every detail had been thought of by Victor's best man -- but even so, Phichit could only think of the blond man standing next to Victor as the first piece of cake was cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all posed for pictures -- official ones and selfies. As pieces of cake were passed out, Phichit looked at his phone screen, seeing what they all looked like in the selfie. Yuuri was as happy as he'd ever seen him. Victor was smiling so wide that he didn't even care that the little lines at the corners of his eyes were showing. The two grooms were so happy. As the cake was passed out, Phichit looked closer at the photo. Yes, Christophe was smiling -- just as the man was smiling right now as he handed out slices of cake. Something was wrong with that smile though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't the first time that Phichit had noticed something wrong. A month ago, when he'd been told to replan all the seating for Christophe to not have a plus one with him, had been the first sign that he had noticed, but there were signs stretching further back. He knew the other man's social media had stopped showing pictures of his significant other months ago. There hadn't even been a mention of the man in the past three months. Nothing had been said about a breakup, but it was obvious when you knew where to look. Every picture Christophe had posted highlighted that same smile -- that same fake smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe hadn't said anything, and with all the focus being on Victor and Yuuri, Phichit had not had a chance to really talk to the man -- but now, maybe now that would change. He watched Chris carry a slice of cake over to a table in the far corner of the tent. As Phichit walked over to that corner, he watched Christophe position the cake and then take a few pictures. He knew what was happening. If anyone at this event would know what taking the perfect picture of social media looked like, it was Phichit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. There had been so few pictures from the wedding that every picture that was made public created a huge impact. This one was beautiful, even Phichit had to admit that. The best angle had been found and the flowers on the slice were a stunning mixture of the groom's two colors. The filter softened the image even more than being lit by the strings of lights had. The caption simply, 'Let the party begin'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As replies and likes flooded the photo of the cake, Phichit walked up behind Christophe, leaning into the man as he placed a hand on a broad shoulder that was actually much higher up than he had been thinking it would be. In every picture it had been him, then Yuuri, then Victor, and then finally Christophe, so maybe it wasn't that much of a surprise that the extent of the height difference took him a little by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up, his gaze caught in Christophe's golden-hazel eyes. He hadn't expected this. Even as the scent of the expensive cologne wrapped around him, his fingers reached up, brushing away a single tear from Chris's eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all the candles." The excuse was too fast, yet Christophe didn't pull away. No, he was looking at Phichit even as the incredibly fake smile started to crumble. The honesty was only for a second before the same fake smile was back and Christophe laughed softly, "I was just about to look for you." He took hold of Phichit's hand, lifting it to kiss the back -- and perhaps his lips lingered for a second too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Christophe caught his gaze, Phichit felt his chest tighten at how beautiful the man's eyes were. In the dim light, they seemed as if they changed color, warm golds and greens, but always so soft. "You were looking for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit didn't think, pulling out his phone to take a selfie of the two of them together. Instantly, both had their best photo-worthy smiles on. It was another perfect photo from tonight. He'd been taking photos all night, but something about this one was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe nodded, looking over at the stunning younger man. In the picture, he could so easily see what he had been noticing all night about the other best man. Phichit was radiating joy and excitement, the embodiment of unbridled energy. The other man's dark eyes gave the illusion of bottomless pools that Christophe could so easily get lost in. Dark hair slicked back to perfection … well, it had been. Now, this late into the party, Phichit had been running around from person to person performing a more thorough effort at documenting the night than the professionals that had been hired for the photography. At some point in the night, his hair had slipped out of the pushed-back style it had been in. Now a few loose tendrils had escaped, softening the outline of the man's delicate face. Looking from the photograph to the real man, Chris reached out to brush those dark strands back from Phichit's face. "It's a crime for someone as handsome as you to not be dancing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit let himself be led out onto the dance floor. He felt how strong and warm the other man's arms were around him and how close he was being held. He was trying to ignore how well their bodies slotted together as he was led through a fast paced dance with a Latin beat. He felt as if they had barely found their rhythm when the music shifted, changing to something so much slower and more intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was expected. The two best men were expected to dance together. However, even in a room full of their friends, all eyes and cameras were on the grooms. Christophe paused for a second, frozen, just looking down into Phichit's gorgeous eyes. The fairy lights around the room reflected off of those dark pools as if Phichit weren't even human, but some ethereal creature who chose to grace his arms with his presence tonight. "You look beautiful." It was clear that Christophe hadn't meant to say it -- the statement much too true and honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The softness in the words and in Christophe's eyes took Phichit by surprise. He loved how it made him feel. He had to be honest, leaning in so only Christophe could hear him. "And you look like you are falling apart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his best photo-worthy smile, Christophe tried to cover up that momentary look of shock, clearly trying to replace it with something playful and flirty -- a look that had graced a million Instagram photos. "Why would you say that?" He tried to laugh it off, using every diversionary tactic he could to make Phichit think that he was wrong. Phichit wasn't falling for any of the bravado though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked absolutely perfect in every photo." Phichit moved closer as he whispered the words, not giving Christophe any room to retreat as they danced pressed to each other in a dim corner of the tent, lit only by the fairy lights. He moved his hand, letting it run over the shorter hairs of the blond undercut before moving up to play with the Swiss man's curls. He couldn't pull away from that warmth. He saw how broken Chris was, even if the man was hiding it so well, and he needed … something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Phichit didn't explain any further, Chris couldn't hide the confusion in his expression. "I'm sorry?" If what he had done wrong had been looking perfect … he clearly didn't have any idea of how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look too perfect." And then Phichit was on his tiptoes, no longer dancing as he just leaned into the man, lips so close but not touching. "I've been following you on social media for years. I know how you look, and that is your podium smile in every last one of those wedding pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted the pictures to look --"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a lie." Phichit threw a bright smile at him, tilting his head as he let a very picture-perfect smile drop over his own expression, "Pictures always lie. I know." He leaned in, his lips closer, but he stopped just a moment before their lips met, pulling away slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much have you had to drink?" Chris kept his arms around Phichit, even as the man pulled away a little as he searched for an explanation for the younger man's behavior. In the dim light, he could see a flush across those dark cheeks. He would have noticed earlier, but his focus had been locked on Phichit's eyes since the moment the man had walked up to him, lost in how every emotion seemed to be reflected in near black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a little, the perfect amount for a party. Don't worry, I'm not going to start a dance-off -- I'm not Yuuri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was one time. Besides … it worked out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True." Chris's eyes closed, even as he felt Phichit move closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're here alone." It wasn't an accusation or even a question from the younger man. It was simply a statement of fact. Phichit meant more than right now, and he tried to make sure the other man knew that as he reached up to softly play with Christophe's hair. They'd been in each other's company almost nonstop for the past week making sure everything for tonight was perfect. He knew exactly how alone Christophe was. He'd seen -- or rather he hadn't seen. He hadn't seen Chris calling his boyfriend. He hadn't seen him responding to texts. He hadn't seen any surprise from Victor that Chris did not have a plus one for the wedding. No, there were a lot of things that Phichit hadn't seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Chris nodded as he looked down, lost in those soft brown eyes. "I am." He simply admitted it, not hiding how vulnerable that made him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be?" Phichit's fingers moved to the back of Chris's neck, just barely grazing over the short hairs at the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Christophe could do anything, there were lips pressed to his and a click of Phichit's cell phone. Then the lips were gone, leaving Chris to try and remember how to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the first picture of you without that fake smile." Phichit held up the phone, showing Chris the image of their lips pressed together for that all too brief moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You kissed me." No one had seemed to notice. Dancing in the shadows, Chris's hands had moved under Phichi's suit jacket, resting against the soft purple of the silk shirts that had been chosen for the wedding party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you prefer I drink my body-weight in champagne, strip down, and then jump you? I mean, that strategy worked out for my best friend?" He dropped his voice, the soft, playful lilt disappearing, "Or would you prefer I just tell you that I don't want you to be alone tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think after this…" Chris gestured to the party. The guests were all having a wonderful time. The grooms were lost in each other. The food, cake, flowers … everything had been amazing. "After this, I think we are both excused for being selfish?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Selfish enough to leave?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave the reception?" He blinked, looking down into Phichit's warm eyes. Then without thinking, he leaned down to place a kiss on those lips. There was nothing holding him back from kissing someone. He was a free man. Well, free as far as he was hurt and trying to hide that pain. He didn't want to talk about what had ended. This was a wedding. Weddings were all about new beginnings and celebrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one noticed as they walked away together, slipping away from the tent and the glow of fairy lights. The music faded into the background as it was replaced by the thrum of the waves on the beach. Their hands entwined, they walked towards the water, away from the music and lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the party in the distance, Christophe paused to look at Phichit. "Why?" The word was barely whispered. He was scared to hear the answer. His normal confidence had been shattered when his relationship had ended, the hole in his heart so fresh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Yuuri isn't the only one who has had a crush?" The smile was full of hope, Phichit's face highlighted by the moonlight. As stars sparkled in the man's eyes, reflecting the beauty of the night sky, he moved to his tiptoes again. This time the kiss was slower, just a languid meeting of lips. He sighed as he felt Christophe's arms wrap around him, pulling him tighter to the man's warm chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was beautiful. The ocean waves slid across the sand, the moon hung full in the night sky, the music soft in the background, and Christophe was kissing Phichit just as passionately as the younger man had always dreamed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>